Seventh Son of Time
by TheSilverboar
Summary: An AU where Percy was born in ancient Greece but has survived through the ages, aiding in the writing of History. When the gods decide they need help they must ask themselves...do they risk seeking the aide of Perseus...the Seventh Son of Kronos. Please also keep in mind I came up with this idea while watching 'Wanted' so that does have an imapct on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry about not posting two things yesterday, I was moving back home for the summer from college so I was a little exhausted.**

 **AN2: I was watching the movie 'Wanted' earlier with my Dad and this idea came to me. If there's anything that you don't understand about the story so far from this chapter then it will probably be explained in the next Chapter or two but you can always ask me in the reviews and I'll do my best to get back to you.**

 **AN3: This fic has movie ages for the prophecy and the current demigods (instead of being twelve going on thirteen they're sixteen going on seventeen)**

Seventh Son of Time

Chapter 1

-Alexander-

Sighing, Alex Winters, demigod son of Zeus, gazed about the throne room of the gods as an argument raged among the powerful immortal beings upon their thrones. Not even three days ago he had returned to Camp Half-Blood as a hero, having recovered his father, Zeus's, Master Bolt and defeated Ares to also recover the Helm of Darkness. Yesterday Luke had revealed himself as the true thief and tried to kill him and had revealed the fact that the son of Hermes was working for Kronos, to try and make the Titan King Rise.

Now he was with the other Cabin Leaders and Chiron on Olympus as the gods argued about what sort of action should be done to try and stop the Titan King's Rise. "Enough!" Poseidon roared, shocking him as well as the gods as the Sea god had been rather silent up until now. "Zeus," the lord of the Oceans said firmly "you know that we have to seek his aide.".

"No!" his father yelled, the storm king slamming a fist down onto the armrest of the top Throne as the echoing roar of thunder boomed out "I refuse to have him here!".

"Who?" he asked in confusion, a look that was mirrored by the other demigods assembled.

"Poseidon," Zeus growled "wants to hire an assassin…a mercenary.".

"He's the most powerful warrior alive that can actively challenge Kronos's army!" Poseidon protested "And he hates Kronos just as much as we do!".

"And he hates us almost as much as he hates our Father!" Zeus yelled "I will not trade up one enemy for another!".

"No Zeus," Hades said coldly "he only hates you.".

"Who is it?!" he demanded as Zeus and Poseidon continued to have a stare down before his father relented and waved for them to proceed.

"You all know that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are sons of Kronos and Rhea," Chiron explained to them as he turned towards the ancient centaur "but they aren't Kronos's only sons. After Zeus was born, and still being raised in secret, I was sired by the Titan king as well as my half-brothers, Aphros and Bythos who are Ichthyocentaurs…but there was a seventh son born to Kronos. A demititan who's power could rival, or even surpass, that of any Olympian.".

"A demititan?" his friend Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, asked in confusion "Kronos fell in love with a mortal?".

"He did not love her," Poseidon said sadly "Kronos saw a woman who was beautiful so he took her and he raped her, not realizing that she was pregnant until his demititan son, Perseus, was grown into a man.".

"This was all before the first Titan war?" he asked the council and, when they nodded, continued "But then how is he still alive?".

"He found an ancient spell that created seven rings which gave the bearers partial immortality," Hades explained "much like the hunters of Artemis. They won't grow old, they will never get sick, but they can still die. Whenever a ring bearer dies the ring vanishes from their body and reappears in a shrine that was used to imbue them with their magic.".

"But why does he hate Dad?" he asked perplexed "And why wouldn't he help us if Kronos raped his mother?".

"Perseus would be more than willing to fight against Kronos," Poseidon explained "he's done jobs before that were designed to stop those who had sworn allegiance to Kronos and acted in the Titan King's name…but Zeus knows that Perseus holds no true love for Olympus after your father tried to have him killed for being a demititan.".

"His kind don't belong." Zeus protested "Demititans shouldn't exist at all.".

"But that doesn't give you the right to murder one!" he exclaimed in disgust, having always been displeased at his father's actions, both in the legends and in the modern day. When he had learned about Thalia coming to camp he had been both thrilled and furious, thrilled at having a big sister to look up to but also upset about the fact that, once again, Zeus couldn't keep his wedding vows. He had actually sacrificed more often to Hera than he had to Zeus as a way of trying to apologize for her Husband's actions.

"And don't worry demigods," Apollo spoke up "he only dislikes Zeus, doesn't have anything against the rest of the gods or against you. He chooses to judge people and decide whether he likes them or not by their own merit, not their lineage.".

"And how would you know Apollo?" Zeus demanded angrily.

"I've hired him before," Apollo said with a shrug "and a couple of my children have been ring bearers in the past for his order.".

"He can't be all that dangerous if I've never heard of him." Annabeth protested with irritation as he sighed. While he liked the girl she had an ego the size of Alaska and if she hadn't heard of this guy's name she would refuse to think he was actually effective.

"He works from the Shadows girl," Poseidon told her with a glare that made him shake and it wasn't even aimed at him "tries to keep his organization a secret. Most people believe that Hitler and his girlfriend committed suicide…they didn't, they were killed by Perseus.".

"Several times throughout History we have seen our children turn rogue," Hades explained "become mad…mass murderers of the worse degree. So, since we are technically forbidden from simply killing them, a rule that Zeus tends to ignore, we go to Perseus to see if he will help us with the problem. Often times though he's already eliminated them before we even manage to contact him.".

"So how do we contact him?" he asked as the council turned towards him "If he gets along with most of the gods pretty well all we have to do is get him to promise to avoid killing my dad and find out what he wants to fight alongside us. But we still have to know how to contact him.".

"I can handle that," Hades said, the lord of the dead pushing up out of the makeshift throne with a grunt "one of my sons is a ring bearer and I can contact my brother through him.".

"No need father," a new voice spoke up as he turned to see a man who looked to be about twenty stepping out of a shadow "I'm already here.".

"Damien," Hades said with a wide smile "it's good to see you again.".

"I know father," the man said with the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of the pale man's lips "Lord Perseus has heard Rumors about Kronos rising, felt the stirring of ancient forces, so he has had us watching in case you decided to try and…obtain the services of the order.".

"How dare you intrude in the halls of Olympus!" his dad yelled, trying to regain control of the situation as he sighed in exasperation. _'Why couldn't I have been born a son of Poseidon?'_ he groaned mentally, at least _that_ god was somewhat down to earth.

"Oh shut up Spark Plug," the son of Hades, Damien, said, shrugging off Zeus's anger "the adults are talking.".

"Is my brother willing to aide us Damien?" Hades asked as all eyes once more turned to the Lord of the Dead.

"He said that he is willing to meet to discuss the matter," 'Damien' explained "in three day's so that Zeus has enough time to prepare. As he also knows that Zeus is likely to do something stupid he insists that you and Lord Poseidon come to represent the council and he also says that you can bring three demigods of your choice as well. One of the other Ring bearers, Remy Lebeau, will meet the six of you and bring you to Perseus' home where you can discuss the possibility of the order aiding you over dinner. I won't be at the meeting, nor one of the other ring bearers as we are going to be on a mission to recruit someone but Remy, Perseus, and Moira will be. Just be here in the throne room at five o'clock in three days.". As the son of Hades finished he saw the pale man vanish in a burst of shadow while silence enveloped the room.

-Three Days Later-

Sighing he looked at his irritable father who stood between the Lords Poseidon and Hades who both looked rather cheerful. He had been selected to be one of the three demigod representatives along with Annabeth Chase and Clarisse La Rue but now they were just waiting for this 'Remy Lebeau' guy to show up. "Hello my friends," a new voice spoke up from behind him as he leapt into the air "I assume you are ready to go?". Gasping to catch his breath and slow his racing heart he stared at the newcomer with the Creole accent. This 'Remy' had tanned skin and a smirk that showed the man was either cockier than his father or simply trusting in his own skills. The Ring Bearer wore black jeans, a purple button down shirt, a black leather jacket, and a black fedora while a main of brown hair tumbled out the back of it. Completing the image was the deck of cards that the smirking man shuffled about lazily.

"Yeah," he said softly as he walked forward and offered his hand "Alexander Winters but I go by Alex. Are you Remy Lebeau?".

"Remy Lebeau I am." The man said with a grin, shaking his hand eagerly "You lot ready to go?".

"Let's get this over with.". Zeus grumbled as Remy smirked and put all of the cards bar the Ace of spades away.

"Then let's go my friends." Remy said with a grin before hurling the card at the ground as his vision was blocked by a burst of crimson light which faded away to reveal that they were now inside what looked like a very high end apartment.

"Greetings," a new voice said calmly as he turned to get his first look at who, he assumed, was the son of Kronos "welcome to my home.". The man looked to be in his early twenties, much like Damien and Remy, but that was where the similarities ended. Perseus stood taller than the other Ring Bearers, standing at what looked like six foot five or six foot six and carried himself with a calm air that still conveyed a sense of power, as compared to Remy's cocky attitude or Damien's dark loner personality. Percy wore a pair of black slacks and shined black shoes that had tongues of golden filigree along with a golden dress shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Over the dress shirt the demititan wore a black vest with beautiful golden designs embroidered along its body and all of this led up to the man's eyes…eyes that were a solid gold that both made him feel safe and made him want to run screaming for the hills.

Next to Perseus was a woman who could only be described as beautiful. She had soft white skin and curled hair that was a dark brown at the top but grew lighter as it got closer to the bottom. She had clear blue-grey eyes that seemed to shine with knowledge as she smiled down at him and his friends. She, like Perseus, was dressed somewhat formally with a black evening dress, red painted nails, and red lipstick.

"Ah, how rude of me." Perseus said with a faint smile when the demititan noticed where he was looking "I would like you to meet my wife of the past three thousand years, Moira. Demigoddess daughter of the Fates.".

 **AN: There is a link to a picture of Moira on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seventh Son of Time

Chapter 2

-Percy-

"T-the Fates?" the son of Zeus, Alex, asked in shock "S-she's the daughter of the fates?!".

"Yes," he said with a small smile at the awe-struck demigods "now come, my wife has made us a wonderful dinner and it would be incredibly rude of us to not enjoy it and shower her with praise at her skill.".

"Oh Percy," Moira said with a small smile as she kissed his cheek softly "always such a gentleman.".

"I do try my love." He said happily as he held her close, "Now come," he said with a friendly smile at their guests "the dining room is just through here.". Leading them onward he stepped into a comfortable dining room that was lined with windows showing a white sand beach.

"Why did you have that Remy guy bring us here secretly if you weren't even going to bother hiding your location outside of this place?" the girl he recognized as a daughter of Athena demanded haughtily as the other two demigods, along with his preferred brothers, sighed in exasperation.

"They're enchanted young one," he said in amusement at her attitude "they show whatever I wish them to. Right now they show a Hawaiian beach, but they could also show Paris, Alaska, the Caribbean, even China. My personal favorite though, is the view over Athens.". As he talked the windows changed to show each of the different locations he mentioned, stopping on a view of the ancient city of Athens, back when the gods still ruled there, as if looking down from the Parthenon.

"That's incredible," Alex said in awe "how did you make those?".

"Those were actually the invention of a son of Hecate about a thousand years ago," he answered with a small smile as he thought back to his old friend "who lived as a ring bearer for a time before giving his life in battle. Even mortals know of him and his legend but believe it to be just that, a legend.".

"Who was it?" Alex asked him with intrigue as they all walked over to the table.

"I always knew him as Emrys," he said with a soft smile at the young demigod's thirst for knowledge "but you probably know him…as Merlin. Now, let us enjoy our dinner and then get down to business.". Getting to the table he held Moira's chair out for her, an act he noticed Alex attempt to copy for the daughter of Athena only for her to brush him off while the daughter of Ares was actually was respectful enough to allow it.

Walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a couple of bottles of wine and some glasses, setting a glass down in front of the different places, even for the demigods, which got some protests from them, the daughter of Athena in particular. "We're underage," the girl protested angrily "we can't drink wine.".

"You're demigods," he said with a shrug as he began pouring the wine for himself and Moira "your bodies will burn through the alcohol faster than that of a Mortal so it won't be that big of a problem. Added to that if you're old enough to risk your lives on a quest to save the world then you're old enough to enjoy a good drink.".

"Can't argue with that logic." The daughter of the war god said with a smile as he grinned and filled up her cup.

"I hope you're hungry," Moira said with a smile to their guests as she waved her hand to float the food onto the table "I prepared some slow-cooked lamb along with a selection of vegetables as a side dish.".

As they sat down and began serving out the food he noticed that the demigod son of Zeus was looking at him nervously, "Is there something wrong young son of thunder?" he asked the demigod calmly as he finished helping serve the meal and sat down to enjoy it himself.

"No!" Alex said quickly "Nothing's wrong! I…it's just…you're not really what I was expecting.".

"And what were you expecting, may I ask?" he inquired with a small amused smile as he sipped his wine calmly, genuinely curious as to what the demigod would say.

"When my father and my Uncles talked about you they said how you hated Kronos and my Dad," Alex admitted "and how you had lived for thousands of years as an assassin. I don't know, I guess I just expected someone a lot more…militaristic and angry. I'm sorry if I've offended you.".

"Relax," he said with a light laugh as he waved off the demigod's concerns "I used to be much more militaristic but a few centuries of living mellowed me out. I try to keep my 'work' persona separate from when I'm not on a job. Feel free to ask any question you'd like, I might not answer it, but I won't lie or stop you from asking.".

"Can you tell me more about your order?" Alex asked quickly before any of the others could start as the daughter of Athena gave a cross look at the son of Zeus while the daughter of Ares looked intrigued as she took her first bite of the lamb and moaned softly when it melted in her mouth.

"Good isn't it?" he asked the girl with a small grin as she nodded and sped up her eating, joining Poseidon and Hades who had, a few times in the past, sampled Moira's cooking. "To answer your question though it all starts to when I lived during the reign of the Titans…or perhaps one should say shortly after their reign. I became a man on the same day that the gods were freed from Kronos and their war began and lived through it all due to being captured in the Lair of the Lotus eaters for a time. I was eventually freed by my oldest friend who is one of the warriors that helped me found my organization and another of the first Ring Bearers.".

"You were trapped with the Lotus Eaters as well?" the daughter of Athena asked in surprise.

"They weren't nearly as malicious back then as they were now daughter of Wisdom," he answered her "back then they would simply offer a person their lotus flower and tell them that, should they wish it, all their worries would wash away and they could be calm and relaxed for the rest of their lives. I met with them and helped them created the spell of time that now marks their territory. I stayed awhile with them to attempt to gain control over my powers but when I chose to leave they slipped a lotus flower into my drink without my noticing it and I became trapped. My brother Hades eventually sent his demigod son, his first demigod son, to free me from their control.".

"Was it the same man that appeared in the Throne Room a few days ago?" Alex asked before eating a bite of vegetables.

"Yes actually," Hades spoke up "Damien is my eldest child, I sired him before Persephone had even been born let alone before I had wed her.".

"After being freed I decided to travel alongside Damien for a while," he continued "we talked and shared in many wondrous adventures. As we travelled we saw how chaotic the world had become so we tried to come up with a plan to solve those problems. Around that time Zeus learned of me and attempted to kill me which brought my existence to light among the rest of the divine circles. Thus Damien and I met with the other five who would become the first Ring Bearers alongside us. The spell was one that I helped create alongside a daughter of Hecate who was the third ring bearer and we were joined by a sons of Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo.".

"So…your organization is designed to try to keep balance in the world?" the daughter of Ares asked with a small frown as she sipped her wine "I thought you were assassins and mercenaries.".

"That is only part of it," he said shaking his head "we did start out as that, yes, but that was because we needed the profits to keep ourselves afloat and even then, we were…selective about which jobs we took. Now we find clients who we know have good reasons for hiring us and…let them learn of our existence and thus we get hired. Our members do other jobs as well to earn profits to keep us funded but most of our groups kills are targets we select personally...or more specifically the ones that Moira does when she uses her gifts to see what will have the best impact on the world.".

"How did you two meet?" the daughter of Ares asked as she sipped her wine.

"Now that's a story I'd be more than happy to share." He said with a loving smile to his wife as he laced his fingers with her own. "Oh, how rude of me, I just realized that while I've introduced myself and my wife I failed to ask the names of our guest demigoddesses.".

"Annabeth Chase." The daughter of Athena said stiffly as she ate her lamb, staunchly refusing to even touch the glass of wine.

"Clarisse La Rue." The daughter of Ares said with a nod before holding the glass out to be refilled which he did so calmly.

"Well Miss La Rue," he said with a smile "I met Moira back when the gods ruled Rome and went by their Latin names. She was born when the three Fates decided to attempt to have one single form for all three and a 'shared consciousness'. In doing so 'they' felt that they would need to have a child as well as with whom and did so, thus creating Moira. I had met her when she was being held as a slave by a son of Zeus, then Jupiter, who wanted to control her powers to attempt to take control of Olympus.".

"I had been locked in a cage for several days without food and barely any water," Moira answered with a shudder as he ran his thumb across her knuckles "I had all but given up hope of being rescued when the window to the room I was being held in shattered from a stone hitting it, making the people on the street level were able to look down into my cell if they chose to…Percy was walking by when it did.".

"I heard the sound of glass breaking and looked down as my eyes locked with the most beautiful orbs I had ever seen." he picked up as he stared lovingly into those orbs once again "I stared at her, and she back at me. I could practically feel the raw power within her due to her parentage but, more than that, I could feel a…connection to her. Right away I knew that she would be important to me, that her life was intertwined with my own. When the son of Jupiter entered her room and began to yell at her I snapped. I used a spell and teleported into the room and in front of the demigod before he could kill Moira and I beheaded the bastard, able to feel his taint easily as it had corrupted his soul.".

"So he took me back with him," Moira continued "he told me about who he was, about what he did, and he offered me a place with him. I agreed in a heartbeat, having felt the same thing he did about our connection, and trained to help the order. We quickly learned about how useful my powers would be for them as I began gazing into the possibilities of fate, seeing the ripples it would produce and the futures that may or may not come to be as we selected our own targets. After a few years one of the ring bearers of the time died, a building they were in collapsing on them, and I was offered the ring. I knew at this point that I was in love with Percy so I accepted without a moment's hesitation.".

"When she accepted I was more than simply relieved," he continued "I…I had been afraid that she would say no. That I would be forced to watch the woman I loved grow old and die before me, or be killed in battle while I lived on. That night I confessed to her, I told her that I loved her and how much she meant to me…I asked her to marry me. Hearing her say yes was and still is the greatest moment of my life. Damien presided over the ceremony and we've been together ever since.". As he finished he leaned forward and stole a small kiss from his wife who happily returned the gesture.

"Now," Moira said as she pulled back "let us finish dinner and then we can retire to the lounge to talk business.".

 **AN: As you can see I'm trying to make this Percy calmer and more well-spoken but don't worry, he'll still have his cocky smart aleck moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seventh Son of Time

Chapter 3

-Percy-

"So, let's start with the simple matter. How serious do you think this problem actually is? How close is he to rising?" he asked as he and Remy led his brothers to the lounge, Moira having taken the demigods to a different room so they could talk business.

"We're not sure about the actual rising," Hades explained "but we do know that this is a very serious problem. We not only have to win this war but also hide our presence from the Mortals so we can't use our power as…openly as we did during the first war. The Mist will only conceal so much after all.".

"I still say we don't need you or your kind," Zeus muttered "you're lucky I haven't killed you already.".

Sighing he turned to his fellow Ring Bearer "Remy." He ordered calmly as the man got up.

"On it pops." The son of Perses said calmly before extending a collapsible steel bo staff and used it to strike Zeus across the jaw.

"Remember this Zeus," he said coldly, his warm persona from dinner gone "you are in my home and I will not tolerate your attitude here. Are we clear?".

"Crystal." The King of the gods growled while holding his damaged jaw, eyeing Remy and the metal staff warily.

"Good," he said with a calm smile as he returned to his warmer personality "now then. My proposal is this, you are likely to have several quests over the next few years involving the war against our Father. I will allow your demigods who are issued the quests to select members from my organization who are willing to aide them to go on the quests with them. Along with that we will be doing our own mission to further cause problems for Kronos' forces.".

"And what do you want in return?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave a smirk.

"I want Zeus to swear upon his position as King of the gods that he will never again attempt to destroy me or my order, nor any Demititan, simply for existing. He must swear to the River Styx that he will uphold this deal and, should he break it, he will be stripped of his authority and a new king will be named.".

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared, the thunder god shooting to his feet, "You expect me to agree to this?!".

"Deal." Poseidon said simply as Zeus turned enraged towards the sea god.

"You don't have the authority to-" Zeus began before Hades backhanded the king of the gods.

"The Council met in secret before this meeting brother," Hades said coldly "they knew that you would try something stupid that would endanger us all so we put it to a vote and agreed that, should Perseus' terms be reasonable, Poseidon and I together could overrule you and agree to them.".

"I am your king!" Zeus thundered.

"We are a council!" Poseidon yelled back "We exist for a reason and it isn't so you can lord over us all! The council's decision stands. We are accepting Perseus' terms.".

"It's good to see at least two of my three brothers here have some common sense." he said with a smirk as he shook hands with the Lords of the Sea and Underworld while Zeus fumed but was unable to do anything as his 'guests' had been forced to leave their weapons behind. "Seeing as Zeus is going to spend the rest of his time here pouting," he said as Poseidon and Hades laughed "he may leave and be informed of our decisions tomorrow.".

"You will be punished for this Poseidon," Zeus growled "as will you Hades. I won't let you two get away with this betrayal.". Zeus would have said more but Remy threw another card at Zeus's feet and, in another flash of crimson light, the king of Olympus had vanished.

"Great," he said with a relieved sigh as the tension in the room dropped astronomically "I thought he'd never leave. Remy, can you go get Moira and the demigods so we can finalize who will be staying at Camp Half-Blood and where?".

"Sure thing Pops." Remy said with a nod as the son of Perses walked out of the Lounge.

"Why does he keep calling you 'pops'?" Poseidon asked him as they waited for the others to arrive, "Is he your actual son?".

"He's my adopted son," he explained "biologically he's a son of Perses from when the Titan escaped Tartarus for a time a few centuries ago. Moira and I found him as a small child with no control over his powers so we helped him fake his death and took him in. Trained him in how to use his abilities and, when one of our Ring Bearers died, he was chosen to fill the slot.".

"He seems…rather quiet." Hades noted idly as footsteps were heard down the hall.

"More like Moira threatened to cut his balls off if he ruined the negotiations by flirting with the demigoddesses you brought," he said with a snort "I love him like a son but that boy will flirt with anything female.".

"Oh come on pops," Remy whined as the five others walked into the lounge "I'm not that bad.".

"Yes you are." He said with a snort as he walked over to the fridge "Anyone want a drink? I've got water, beer, and bourbon.".

"A bourbon please little brother." Poseidon said gratefully as Hades nodded before he used his time powers to play around a bit and froze the world before setting the glasses in front of them and moving back.

"I hate it when you do that." Hades muttered before taking the drink.

"How'd he move so fast?" Annabeth asked in shock as she stared at him.

"Son of the Time Titan remember?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I can freeze time around me or slow it down. Anyway, what do you want?".

"Water." She said stiffly as she shook off her shock.

"I'll take a water as well," Alex said with a shrug "I'm not all that used to alcohol and don't want to get drunk.".

Nodding he tossed a couple water bottles at the two before turning to Moira, Remy, and Clarisse, "I know you want a beer," he said pointing to his adopted son who grinned, and I have some champagne for Moira, what about you Miss La Rue?".

"Beer." The daughter of Ares said simply as he shrugged and passed out the other drinks before popping open a bottle of beer for himself.

"Alright you three," Poseidon said once the drinks were served "it has been decided that Perseus will provide members of his Order to aide in any quests me may undertake during this war and will also be doing others missions on their own to further hinder Kronos' forces.".

"And what did we have to promise in return for this?" Annabeth asked with a scowl as she sipped her water.

"Zeus is required to swear an oath upon the River Styx that if he attacks a demititan or a member of my order simply for existing again then he shall have to give up his title as King of the gods forever." He said seriously as the demigods gaped.

"How the hell did you manage to get my dad to agree to that?" Alex asked in shock "And where is my dad anyway?".

"We didn't give him a choice," Hades said with a shrug "the council met yesterday and we agreed that if myself and Poseidon found Perseus' terms reasonable then we could overrule Zeus and agree to them. Zeus wanted to refuse but the Council can still overturn his decisions.".

"Who supported that anyway?" he asked curiously "I doubt Athena agreed to it.".

"No," Poseidon snorted "old Owl breath was and always will be a little daddy's' girl and refuses to ever side against Zeus no matter how wrong the idiot is. But the rest of the council knows how serious this subject is and how…poor Zeus is at friendly negotiation.".

"You mean any negotiation that doesn't involve threatening someone?" he asked idly as Hades snorted in amusement.

"Now we're going to decide where members of his order will stay when at Camp Half-Blood and how many will be there at any given time." Poseidon said, cutting off the daughter of Athena as she was about to say something that, by her expression, would have likely been insulting.

"We have a Ring Bearer that is a highly skilled architect and mechanic," he spoke up "he can design our lodgings and help to build them. The main situation is deciding how many of us should be at the Camp at any given time.".

"As many as you want," Hades said with a shrug "so long as you keep your end of the deal and don't outright attack any of the Campers, without just cause, then I don't see any problem. It can be a recruiting area for your Order, or a training base, or a 'vacation post' if you want.".

"Our vacation posts are in places like Hawaii," he said idly as he sipped his bear "or in the Caribbean. But still, I'll have it on shifts and try to keep at least one or two ring bearers at the camp at a time until the war ends so there's always at least one heavy hitter.".

"Then I believe we have a deal." Poseidon said with a grin as he smiled in return and shook hands with his brothers.

"If that's all can we go?" Annabeth demanded irritably as the daughter of Athena finished her water and crushed the bottle "I'd like to leave already.".

"Watch yourself daughter of Athena," Hades said coldly "as my brother said to Zeus…you are guests in _his_ home so behave yourself. He has been more than hospitable so your behavior is most…unwise.".

"It's alright Hades," he said before the furious demigoddess could retort "I have some business related to the order to attend to anyway later this evening. I shall see you in a few days at the camp so my people can begin constructing a small base for us to use.".

"See you then brother." Poseidon said with a grin before Remy took the rest of his guests away in a burst of red light.

"So what 'business' do you have to do tonight?" Moira asked once they were alone as he turned to his wife and smirked at her.

"Why that's simple." He said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist "I'm seeing to it that the most important person in the world to me, who happens to be a part of the order, feels…pleasurable." He whispered the end huskily before kissing his wife soundly as she moaned into his mouth and returned the gesture.

"Then you better get started." She breathed passionately as he scooped her up in his arms, inhaling her scent as he carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
